Arcane Boarding School
by APCToolFinatic
Summary: The characters of twilight have supernatural powers! Full summery inside. ExB EMxR AxJ OCxOC R&R No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

** The characters of Twilight have supernatural powers!!! They go to a Boarding School on the mysterious Arcane Isle. What secrets lie within the Catacombs, what is D.I.E up to, can the friends put a stop to this mischief?!?! Containing original paring plus two of my own characters own nothing except Elaine!!!!!!! I know i used her in another of my stories but i just love that name I'm going to recycle her. Enjoy!!!!!!!**

"Can you believe this?!" I asked my older brother Edward. He has bronze hair and green eyes, while I have crimson hair and same color eyes. My mom has Carmel hair and hazel eyes.

"Mom this is so unfair I'm already packed up! You said last month we could go, but now you changed you mind?" He asked.

"Kids listen. I know you were really looking forward to going to Arcane Boarding School but I think you should stay here and let me raise you." Mom said.

"Mom you know why you can't do that. We need to be around people of our own kind! We love you but I think being there would be a much more advantage to us." I said. We've had this discussion at least 8 times but she kept thinking of a reason why we shouldn't go. If it wasn't that it was too far away, it was that we won't be around anyone we know.

"But its on an island! What if there is a flood and all of you drown, or it drifts to Antarctica." She replied.

"Mom, has an island ever drifted to Antarctica?" Edward asked.

"Well…no, but there is a first time for everything." She said. My mom practically lives her life in fear. Always questioning the consequence to all of her actions. You must have seen the look on her face when me and Will showed her our 'tricks'. That's what we called them when we were little. Now we just call them our abilities. I have the ability to control the 4 elements while Edward has telepathy. Mom was always worried that I would loose control and hurt myself, and although I don't any more, she never lost the worry. "Mom if the island _**is**_ flooded, I could just bend the water off. And if we do -which I highly doubt- drift to Antarctica I could just Earth bend us back." I said.

"I still don't want you to go, but I guess I have no choice. Go get your suitcases' and head for the car." She said, reluctantly.

"YES! Thank you so much mom!" I yelled while giving her a thousand kisses.

"You can thank me when we get there. There is always the chance I could change my mind again and head back."

The trip there was long and exciting. I could hear Will and mom having another debate weather we should go or not but too many thoughts were running through my head to care. I wonder what the school is like, what the kids are like. I wonder how do we get there. Is there a man with the power to make clouds solid enough to ride on, or does a person has the power to make things bigger so we can ride on a giant eagle to get to school!

My hopes were quickly shattered as I saw what means of transportation we were using.

"A boat?! This is an island were people with powers you've never dreamed of live and work and we get there on a boat!"

"Thank god." My mom mumbled apparently having to think the same thing I did. She then turned to us.

"Kids I want you to be careful on the island. I know I won't be there to baby-sit you anymore but I don't want you getting all wild and crazy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. No hanky-panky because I'm still too young to be a grandmother. You may date but do so respectively, meaning choose someone you know I would approve of and try to stay within the age limit. Follow the rules and stay out of trouble. I'll see you during Christmas." She dictated already choking on her tears.

"Bye mom." Will and I said at the same time. It's one of those side effects of being a twin you just can't help but have.

I grabbed my suitcases and got unto the boat. I wasn't crying like my mom was because I knew that I would see her again, plus I haven't cried since I was 9 and that was because I got lost at the mall.

We weren't the only two people on the boat but there wasn't that many. I sat there and put my ipod on. I know this was a rude gesture because it blocks off any possible communication but I really wanted to hear a few of my favorite songs. After a while I decided I heard those songs enough times so I turned it off and replaced it into my backpack. When I turned to talk to Edward he was asleep. Know I'm board.

"Hi!" A girl said next to me. She has large teal eyes and short, wavy, silky, yellow hair worn in an alluring style. She was wearing a blue dress with a white bow on the side.

"My name is May, its very nice to meet you. I'm only 10 years old. How old are you?" May asked.

"My name is Elaine and I'm 16. You look very pretty today May." I said and she beamed. Little girls love being told they look pretty.

"Thank you. Is he your boyfriend?" She asked pointing to Edward.

"Eww of course not! Edward is my stink of a brother."

"Good because I like him."

"Well I think he likes you too."

"I hope so. When I get to school he's going to ask me on a date." She said confidently.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm just hoping he does. My mom always tells me 'speak those things that are not as though they were.' I usually do it and it works. Maybe it will work this time. I have to go. It was very nice meeting you Elaine." she said.

"You too May!" I watched her run off unto the front of the boat where she watched the island get closer.

"Attention passengers we have 30 minutes before we dock, 30 minutes!" Said the captain on the intercom system.

I was looking over the side of the boat to the rushing water beside us. It smelled of salt and dead fish but was a beautiful aqua marine color. I loved staring at it because I always got into a trance, it let me be calm and empty my mind of all thoughts. Suddenly it felt as though it was calling me to the water like it wanted me to jump all the way to bottom and just stay there forever content. As soon as I averted my eyes away from the hypnotizing water, my mind suddenly cleared and I realized we had docked.

"That was weird." I said.

"What was weird?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. It's not important anymore." I said. I was blocking my thoughts by singing _This is the song that never ends _over and over again in my head. I could tell he was trying to read my mind but couldn't. He was giving me a quizzed look as I got up and grabbed my pink and blue polka dot suitcases and stepped onto the pier. We got into a large bus riding around the island and looking at all the scenery. The island is probably ¾ the size of Australia but was more beautiful. It had tropical life all over and if you didn't know it was Arcane Isle than you would have thought you landed in Hawaii. It looked just like the Continental US with large buildings, houses, parks, even an airport. We all new that it has its own democracy and didn't belong to any countries because it was only populated by Supernaturals. Supernaturals are people who have 'supernatural abilities' thus the name. We aren't human ,but we aren't mutants, that name is just insulting. They were just walking around acting just like normal people would. Some would be doing their power like a woman I saw with 2 little boys who were fighting over a bag of candy. She created a little orb of light that hypnotized the kids, she then told them something and they thru the candy in the trash, hugging. Apparently making up. That would be a cool power to have but I really liked mine. Then we got to the school.

The school is so big! It was probably the largest building in the world! It was brown because of the bricks but was beautiful as a villa. We got out of the bus and walked into the auditorium which looked more like a ball room, it even had a chandelier on the ceiling! It was full of kids ranging from ages 10 to about 24 and all were chattering loudly. A woman with blond hair and wearing all yellow walked up to us.

" Hello kids! My name is Mrs. Puckett and I am the Information for the school. If there is anything you would like to know you can ask me. But not right now because we have all been waiting for you. Now would Elaine and Edward Cullen please follow me." She said looking right at us as if she knew who we were. Oh, she probably did! Its going to take a little while before I get used to being around so many Supernaturals. She led us to a row of seats with the letters C - D on them. When we got to the two seats reserved with our names on them the assembly started. A man with long white hair and blue eyes came out and started talking.

"Welcome students to Arcade Boarding School! I am your Headmaster David Ignatius Ember but please call me Mr. E. I am so pleased to have so many young supers under one roof. Now there are a few rules I think you might need to know about. 1) The Catacombs of Demonic Spirits are strictly off limits to anyone who doesn't wish to die which is exactly why I will not tell you of their location. 2) No student is to be outside after 11:30.3) No leaving the school campus except on weekends when students are allowed off campus during the day but shall be back at 9:00 courtesy of our school buses. 4) No leaving the island! And 5) No girls in the boy dormitories at night and vise versa. Now if you would all be so kind as to exit in a single file you will find a bill board with your names on it and the room if which you will be staying. School starts at 8:00 a.m. and ends at 3:00 uniforms are on your beds. Now run along and have a nice day." Headmaster E. said.

"Well that was very short. I expected it to be much longer." I told Edward as we made our way to front doors.

"It was still boring. Plus that man looked really creepy. Hey Elaine what are Catacombs?"

"They are underground cemeteries consisting of passages or tunnels with rooms and recesses used as burial chambers."

"Creepy man, creepy island. I wonder were the catacombs are."

"Didn't you pay attention to anything Mr. E said? The catacombs have demonic spirits that can kill you!"

"So?"

"Didn't you watch that stupid movie the Haunting in Connecticut?" Then Edward nodded his head. "The scary people were demonic spirits. I don't think you would want that happening to you." I said.

"You are probably right." Edward said and went a little paler than usual. When we rented that that movie I never watched it, but he did. He was up screaming every night for 2 weeks until my mom explained that it was just a movie filled with actors and that stuff probably never happened. 'But its based off a true story!' he said. 'Maybe it is but there is no proof of that.' Mom replied.

I walked up to the billboard and looked over the names looking for mine. Aha! Cullen, Elaine Rm. 713. Cullen, Edward Rm. 515. It doesn't list the roommates but it does say that there is 4 to a room and there are all together by grade.

"Bye Edward I'll be by your room in 2 hours." I said.

"O.k. See you later." And at that we went our separate ways.

I wondered around until I saw a sign that said 'Girls Dormitories' with an arrow pointing in the right direction. Get it?! No actually it was pointing to the right. Then I found my front door. I pulled out the key I got hanging next to my name on the billboard. When I opened the door the sight shocked me.

** Review!!!!**

** \/**

** \/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was yellow with yellow comforters on every bed. There were 5 beds and it had beautiful paintings on the walls. It was very happy and oddly made me thirsty. There were 5 closets one with a name on it. One with a Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and mine were on the door. Apparently they are my roommates. I walked over to mine .

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" said a spiky black haired girl with blue eyes in a very high pitched voice. She was short and petite but was very attractive. Out of surprise I went into defense and brought out a giant rock to earth bend her with.

"Oh! I am so sorry I never expected someone to be in… my closet. Why are you in my closet?" I asked bringing back down my rock and rebending it into the ground where I got it from.

"Sorry but it was so late after the assembly that I thought you might have put your stuff away and left to go somewhere. I just walked in here to see your clothes. I'm so sorry I should have asked before I walked in here, but I wasn't expecting you for a few more minutes." She said.

"Wait expecting me? You new I would come in a few minutes?" I asked her. What was her deal?

"Yeah. I'm Alice by the way. I'm psychic. I can see the future but the visions change according to the decisions people make. When I was looking at your future you were going to choose a bed, put your suitcase on the bed and leave. By the way the bed by the window is mine." Alice said.

"Oh. O.k. I'm Elaine but I guess you already knew that." I said.

" I still wouldn't mind being formally introduced."

"Sorry about almost crushing you. I didn't know who you were so I jumped to conclusions. I have to be more careful about that. I'm an elemental, that's why there was a levitating rock."

"Don't worry I'm used to seeing things flying around. My brother is a telekinetic and enjoys messing up my room back home. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Sure that would be great! Once were finished I can take you to meet my brother."

"Great! Then I can take you to meet mine." I opened my suitcase and started putting all of my dresses on hangers with Alice occasionally commenting on how cute my clothes are.

"I can't believe how many designer clothes you have! Its amazing! I don't even have this many." Alice said for the 5oth time.

"Alice I told you before, the only reason I have so many designer clothes is because my mom is a shopaholic. She wants me to have all of these because she thinks they are so cute. Trust me you can have half of this stuff." I said.

"How about this weekend we can go down to the mall and I can get my own Ralf Lauren skirts. Just before I left my mom gave me a bank account card so I can buy my own things."

"Alright. Well, we are done here lets go see my brother."

"Wait. In about 2 minutes another girl is going to walk in here and she is going to want to come with us."

"Who is she?"

"Bella. That's what she want's us to call her." Alice said. After a few seconds of silence a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She wasn't as tall as me but she wasn't as short as Alice is. She had a slight figure but she was very pretty. When she saw us staring at her she blushed. When she started walking, however, she stumbled a little causing Alice and I to giggle.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice! Its very nice to meet you." She said then running over to get a hug. Bella just blushed a shade darker.

"Hi Alice. How do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Oh. I'm psychic. I saw you just before you walked in. I know we are going to be great friends." Alice said. Although I've only known her for a half hour she is kinda weird.

"Hi I'm Elaine." I said with a friendly wave. I'm not much of a hugger.

"Hi." She said.

"Bella, Elaine and I were going to see our brothers do you want to come? Or you can stay here and unpack. Well wait for you." Alice said.

"No. I'll just unpack a little later. I would love to meet your brothers. Maybe you can meet mine too. Just let me get my cell phone and we can go." Bella said while walking over to her backpack and getting out her phone.

"Lets go." I said. We were walking to the gate that pointed us to the girl dormitories. We just decided to go to the left assuming that must be where the boys sleep."Who's room are we going to first?" I asked.

"Well my brother's room is closer." Alice said.

"No my brother's room is closer." Bella said.

"What room are your brothers in?" I asked as we turned down the hall going past the first few rooms.

"Room 515."Alice and Bella said at the same time.

"Great my brother's room is there too! That solves that problem. Now we just have to find it." I said. We found the elevator and after a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around we found room 515. I did the normal knock tune as I did whenever I knocked on the door.

"Hey Elaine." Edward said.

"Hey Edward. Edward these are my roommates Alice and Bella. Guys this is my brother Edward." I said introducing them.

"Hi!" Alice said as perky as ever while Bella just heavily blushed again.

"Hello." She managed to mutter clearly embarrassed.

"Please come in." He said never taking his eyes off Bella. I could instantly tell he liked her but being the awesome sister that I am I wasn't going to mention this. I was instantly envious of their room color. It was subtle grey not sunshine yellow. I wouldn't think they would put a girly color in a boys room which made me wish I lived here. I was also extremely envious of the fact Edward gets to stay in a room with the guy on a bed watching TV. He was extremely handsome. He had ink black hair that was curled just like a 1930's actors would be. He had on glasses that only made him look cuter, smarter. I don't know what he was watching but he was heavily engulfed in it. I couldn't tell if he looked up because someone called him or if he looked up just because he wanted to see who was in the room with him but he did and I could see his midnight blue eyes in his glasses.

"Thomas I would like for you to meet my roommates Elaine and Bella. Bella, Elaine this is Thomas." Alice said. I should have instantly realized that he was related to Alice, they look very much alike.

"Hi!" I said, copying Alice's hyperactive energy.

"Hi." He said. He has a very deep bass voice. I imagined him being the main character of Phantom of the Opera because of the deep voice. It was so hypnotizing that I couldn't help but stare in awe. I don't know if it was my imagination or not but he seemed to linger on me before he looked over to Bella. She was still blushing except not as dark as she did when she first met Edward. Still not going to say anything to him about that. Next who came out was a really big, muscular dude with chocolate curls and brown eyes. He smiled widley at us before he gave Bella a huge hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe!" Bella managed to say in between gasps. He just laughed and put her back down. At least I think he laughed it was so loud I could hardly tell.

"Emmett these are my roommates Elaine and Alice. Roommates this is my brother Emmett. Please make sure you do everything in your power to make sure he doesn't hug you." Bella said.

"Hey kids." Emmett said.

"Emmett you are the same age as us." Thomas said getting off the bed and standing uncomfortly close to me, not that I was complaining. I took a deep breath through my nose to calm down my racing heart and smelled him. That didn't help calm down my heart at all. It wasn't a cologne but it was still just as sweet. He was tall, very tall and muscular that made him look like he could be a firefighter. I wouldn't mind staying in this position forever just because I knew he was next to me.

"Yeah well who cares." Emmett said.

Next couple who came out were two blonds who were both extremely gorgeous. They looked like alien clones but in a good way.

"Hi I'm Rosalie and this is my brother Jasper. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Hi I'm Alice and these are our roommates Bella and Elaine. I know you're our room mate too because your name is on one of the closet doors." Alice said.

"Oh, well that gets rid of the awkwardness for when I get back there." Rosalie said. Just then Edward pulled me to the side of the room where he was sure no one could hear us.

"Elaine something's wrong." He said looking panicked. It started to scare me because he never looked this way.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"I can't read Bella's mind." He said. I then started laughing at how scared he was just because he couldn't read someone's mind.

"Why are you laughing?! This is a serious matter! I think my powers are fading."

"Edward its o.k. That's Bella's power, she can block her mind from people like you who are trying to get into it. It's a little weird not being able to know what she is thinking?"

"Yes extremely weird! Now I don't know what she think's of me." He said then I could tell he instantly regretted saying anything.

"Why do you care what she thinks of you?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Just trying to make sure my sister's new friend doesn't secretly hate me or anything." He said and walked away from me before I could comment about that.

We stayed in their room for a few more hours just talking and joking around. I found out that Rosalie has Invisibility and Force Field. I also found out that Jasper is an empathic meaning he can control peoples emotions. Emmett, much surprise, is super strong which is probably why Bella didn't want us to get any hugs from him.

Around 7:00 it was time for us to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Welcome students to the Great Hall where you shall be receiving your meals for the remainder of your stay. Tomorrow we get up bright and early to fill our young minds with knowledge. As you can see to my left and my right are your teachers but I want to keep your schedules a secret. Underneath your plates will be your schedules but I think it would be best to wait until after dinner to look at them. So enjoy your meals and remember: Je crains seulement les secrets ce mensonge." Said Headmaster Ember.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked me.

"Beats me." And we continued our meal. The only word we were able to translate was the word _secrets _which only make's the whole thing more ominous_._ After dinner all eight of us compared schedules. It turns out that Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Thomas all have the same class called Mental Awareness, Emmett and Rosalie have Protect and Project while I have Elemental Magic. Although we all don't have that hour class together all of the normal subjects like English, Science, Math, History, and P.E. we share. I didn't mind having an hour class alone because I knew I would excel in it seeing how I control all four elements while some only control 1. I went to sleep that night having nice dreams about what might happen tomorrow but I still couldn't figure out what Headmaster was talking about. Edward is right, this school is creepy.


End file.
